


Saga of the Vibrators

by I_See



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s11e07 Rm9sbG93ZXJz, F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: Inspired by Rm9sbG93ZXJz (or "Followers"), a/k/a the Scully Vibe Episode, a/k/a the Scully-eats-sushi Episode. ;)Just for fun and humor.





	Saga of the Vibrators

For most of her early 30’s, Dana Scully’s romantic encounters were few and far between. Being a practical scientist and a woman with unfulfilled needs but many fantasies, she did her research. Over the years, she had purchased for herself a small but practical collection of vibrators. She had the long vibrating dildo that reached way up into her. She had the thick one that hit just the right spot in the front. She had the one with the pulsing motion that she especially enjoyed. She even had a quiet, travel-sized vibe that was tucked discreetly into a pocket of her small carry-on. As far as she knew, her partner had never been the wiser when she pulled it out in all those backwater motels. Sometimes, she just needed the relief.

Some time in the year 2000, as it tends to happen for women in their mid-30’s, her libido kicked it up a notch. Well, actually, she wasn’t sure if it was because she was now 36, or if it was because she hadn’t gotten laid in so many years that she couldn’t remember the feeling, or if it was simply because she was completely, head-over-heels in love with said hot partner. Maybe all three. So it seemed to her that she was using one or more of her collection every. single. night. Dana was just beginning to suspect that she was killing her vibrators at too fast a pace when the second one died in less than a week…

...when suddenly she didn’t need one any more. Because, you see, she and Mulder were fucking. Finally. And oh, how amazing it was. The man could go for as long as she wanted, he never stopped until she had had at least two orgasms, and–-hallelujah-–he had an oral obsession. Damn, he was good with his tongue. And his lips. And his teeth. And he loved going down on her. She was a lucky woman. So on those nights when she couldn’t indulge herself in Mulder in her bed or his, she just couldn’t see settling for the second-best of using a personal massager. She would wait until she had the real thing again.

They had barely entered the stage of trying new things in bed when Mulder went and got himself abducted, and Scully found out she was pregnant. A miracle child with her love. She was devastated and elated. As the months passed, drowning in the agony of her sensual memories, she would feel the occasional need for a personal aide when she couldn’t separate the longing from the pain. Most of the time, though, it was just pain, and she had no interest in the pleasure. Her heart was ripped out from her, then returned to her in its damaged state. Mulder, alone in his post-traumatic world; Scully, giving birth to their child; he, on the run for his life; her, alone again. Now, knowing at least that he was out there, like the truth, she could focus her days on her son and her nights on existing. Her libido came back; she missed him terribly. She researched anew. Her collection grew again.

On the run with Mulder, it seemed she had no need for any aide at all. They were all over each other at every motel and in the backseat of various clunkers. As they grew bolder, they even indulged in a few nice trips to the forest. They put aside the pain of their missing son, most of the time at least.

One day, Mulder asked Scully whether she would like to have a toy. After informing him that she had not packed one in her haste to break him out of prison, she agreed that they should try one in bed together. Her newly dyed brown locks being less conspicuous than the previous red, she found a little shop and made a couple of purchases. Then a couple more at another little place in another little town. She discovered that she enjoyed being cuffed to the bed and poked with a vibrating toy, to start. Of course, she did her share of the cuffing as well. Mulder was an equal-opportunity partner.

It was like she was doomed to repeat her own history. In their separation, not getting laid, still horny Dana came out to play, and she certainly played with her toys. And now she had a world of options at her fingertips, ordered to arrive quickly at her apartment door in a discreet little box. No one would ever know. Her favorite was her silky-sooth pink curved little friend. It went right there where she needed it most. It had various speeds and modes, and it was perfect. But it wasn’t Mulder.

They both got better, and they got closer, and they made love again. Frequently. She didn’t need her other friend’s services too often any more, but she did introduce one to the other. And then Mulder surprised her. He ordered an upgrade. The new and improved version of her little pink friend could be controlled by an app on his phone. Being modern G-people, Scully indulged in a little iPhone sex, aided and abetted by Mulder’s new vibe app.

At the tail end of a week in which she spent a great deal of time fucking her hot partner, most of those nights being at the old house, she realized one day that she couldn’t find her little friend. She didn’t think to look under her bed. So that is how it came to be that Dana Scully was carrying the little pink personal massager, her favorite, which now had to be tossed out in the trash, to Mulder’s surprise and displeasure.


End file.
